Elemental Spiral
by Obsidion of Elements
Summary: Legend of Zelda and FFVII crossover. Cloud and Tifa get transported into a strange world when they try to blow up a reactor and in this world they meet a boy named Link. When traveling with Link Cloud and Tifas feelings Grow for each other.CloTipleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Here we are my second attemp at a fanfic. This is actually a remake of my first story but much better. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclamer:** I dont own FFVII or Ledgend of Zelda they belong to Square Enix and Nintendo except anything I make up.

Chapter 1: To Hyrule

"Sir, we've found something that might interest you." Says a SOLDIER walking through the door

"What?" says president Shinra

"We've found a land full of Mako."

"Is it the promised land?"

"We might believe so, sir."

"Good this is just what we've been looking for."

"Gather a battalion of 1st class SOLDIERS and a portable Mako reactor and prepare to go."

"But, sir what if the portal closes behind you?"

"That's precisely what those items are for."

"By the way where is this portal?"

"In Mako reactor No.6."

"Good when you're done meet me there."

"Right, sir."

Meanwhile at Seventh Heaven…

"Right, explosives made, item here, everything seems to be ok. Cloud! Will you get down here already!" yells a female voice

"Wait I'm trying to get a feel for these clothes Tifa." Says a male voice

"Will you hurry up; I know I made them be Gawd it doesn't take that long!"

"Ok ok I'm coming."

A man dressed in all black walks down the stairs. He had blonde hair that as spiked in different directions, he had blue eyes with a greenish tint to them. He wore kind of baggy pants with a cloth on the back of his legs, it was as wide as his waist and extended all the way down to his ankles. He had a metal plate covering his upper torso and was covered with a thick cloth that stuck to it like glue. The cloth had ridges in them like stripes descending vertically down all the way to his waist. His sleeve extended all the way down his right arm with a little part extended all the way down his hand. He didn't have one on his left arm. He had gloves on both hand with the wrist part plated with metal. His name is Cloud Strife (and he looks like he does in Advent Children if you didn't understand my explanation of how he looks).

"Ok now where to?" asks Cloud

"What do you mean "Where to?" to the reactor!" the female yells at him.

"Ok, ok I'm just joking Tifa, Gawd don't take it seriously."

The female was Tifa Lockheart (and if you want to skip on how she looks likes she looks like she does in Advent Children). She had long brunette hair extending down to the middle of her back, she had light brown eyes. She wore black shorts also with a cloth extending down to her ankles. Her shirt was black with ridges extending down vertically to her waist (I think she has sleeves but who knows).

"Well anyway how do you like the clothes?" Tifa asks

"Well they are comfortable, I guess these are better than the old ones I had." Cloud replies

"Good, well do we need anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean items and stuff."

Cloud checks the bag and says.

"Nothing really."

"Ok good now let's go to Mako reactor No.6."

"Yeah kind of weird though never been on an attack with just one other person."

"Why?"

"Well usually it was the entire AVALANCHE team but now its just the two of us, ah well lets go anyway should be fun."

"That's the spirit."

Cloud and Tifa head out and hop onto a train that led to Mako reactor No.6 and hop off at the destination. There were three guards. Tifa jumps off the roof of the train and ambushes one by kicking him in the face. The impact was so powerful that blood and a few teeth flew out of the guard's mouth. The other two turn to attack Tifa but their heads were crushed together by Clouds strength.

"Good now lets go." Says Cloud

Cloud led by running up the stairs and into the hallway which two Guard Panthers awaited them. Cloud runs at them and pulls out his Buster Sword and slashes the two panthers running past them. Tifa runs by them. The panthers are still but fall to the ground a few seconds later. They reach the gate and Tifa inputs the code for activation and the gate opens. Cloud and Tifa run through and go through the door on the other side. They run across the bridge and enter the reactor.

"Tifa enter the code and lets go."

"Ok"

While Tifa entered the code three drones appeared out of nowhere and fire at Cloud. Cloud avoids and cuts the all in half with his sword. Tifa finishes and goes to the next gate. While she entering that code four marines appear.

"Stop" says the leader

"Hmph"

Cloud runs at them and cuts them all across the legs. The marines yell and fall to the ground.

"Alright time for the elevator." Says Tifa

They run into the elevator and go down to the stair level. They go down the stairs encountering multiple marines.

"Cloud duck!" Tifa yells

Cloud tackles the marine into the railing and Tifa kicks one off of the stairs. They descend the stairs and go through the door at the end. The climb down the pipes and reach the bridge leading to the reactor. The enter the reactor room only to find president Shinra waiting there with a battalion of 1st class SOLDIERS and a portable Mako reactor.

"Well isn't this a surprise, I come here and find AVALANCHE right in front of me."

"What are you doing with that reactor?" Tifa yells at Shinra

"What do you think? I've found the promise land a plan to take it from it inhabitance."

"WHAT?" Tifa yells in amazement

"That's right, now if you'll excuse me I have some plans."

The president walks through the portal and disappears along with the SOLDIER battalion. Then the reactor started to make weird sounds.

"Run" Cloud says

"What?" Tifa asks

"RUN the reactor is going to blow!"

"WHAT!"

Cloud and Tifa run towards the portal and notice it rapidly closing. The speed up and jump through the portal. The portal shuts and the reactor explodes…

Was that a good ending? I need reviews so you can tell me so PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Ok people Chapter 2 up . For people who think CLoud and Tifa are immature well they do kindof like each other already so thats why. Well this chapter is the aftermath of the last chapter. Please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy or Legend of Zelda they belong to Square Enix and Nintendo exceptanything I make up.

Chapter 2: Hyrule

"Whoa!"

Cloud and Tifa crash into some wooden crates. After the dust clears Tifa finds herself on top, almost mouth-to-mouth with an unconscious Cloud. Quickly she jumps away turns around and blushes.

"Uhhh…"

Cloud wakes up and looks around. Still scratching his head he asks.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Replies Tifa still looking away and blushing

"Tifa are you okay?" asks Cloud wondering why she's looking away

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Says Tifa

Suddenly without knowing Cloud turns her around and asks.

"Wow your face it pretty red, do you have a headache or something?"

"No, No its okay." Says Tifa turning even redder

"Let me check." Says Cloud

Before Tifa could say anything Cloud moves the hair off of her forehead and puts his forehead on hers.

"Hmmm… You seem to be okay, I wonder why your so red then." Says Cloud still with his forehead on hers

Tifa gets even redder and pushes Cloud gently away and says.

"I'm fine really."

"Well, okay if you say so." Says Cloud

"Well, now we need to find out where we are." He continues

"And a place to stay I need a shower." Says Tifa with her face going back to normal and looking at her dust covered clothes

"Well let's get out of this alley shall we?" says Cloud

They walk out of the alley and into a crowd covered street. Looking around they see a building with the sign "Hyrulean Inn". They walk into the inn and go to the owner.

"Two rooms please." Asks Tifa

"Why two rooms? Did you get in a fight with your boyfriend?" asks the innkeeper

"B-boyfriend?" asks Tifa surprised

"Yeah that guy over there." Says the innkeeper pointing at Cloud

"No, no we're just friends that's all." Says Tifa

"Well, if you say so, let me check my book real quick (I have no idea what they check in reality, this is a wild shot in the dark.)."

"I'm sorry but there is only one room open, looks like you have to be in one room after all."

"W-what?" asks Tifa

"What's going on Tifa?" asks Cloud walking over

"Nothing just finished checking you in." says the innkeeper

"W-wait I haven't even agreed yet!" protests Tifa

"Why don't you go up there now, we'll talk about the money later." The innkeeper continues ignoring Tifa protest and pushing them upstairs

"W-wait!" Tifa says starting to blush again

The innkeeper shoves them into the room turns around and gives a mischievous grin. He walks back down the stairs still grinning.(Ah the perverted innkeeper always wanted to do one of those characters)

The room:

Tifa looks around hoping to find two beds but only finds one.

"Well, you take your shower and I'll try to find some info about where we are." Says Cloud walking out the door

When Cloud walks outside the room Tifa gives a sigh in relief.

"Well I hope Cloud won't come back soon." Says Tifa clapping her hands together

She walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.(Scince this is not a rated M story I wont be describing any of the details, sorry if you'r disapointed.)

Cloud walks around town viewing the shops to see where they are in case of emergency. Most of them had the word "Hyrule" on them so Cloud assumed that the area they were in was called Hyrule. He walks to the middle of town and sees a large castle in front of him. He walks away and says.

"Cool, you never see one of those everyday."

Walking back to the inn he hears a scream coming from a potion shop. Cloud runs in and sees a SOLDIER pinning a man against the wall with his sword at his neck. Cloud knocks the SOLDIER out of the way and asks the man.

"Are you okay?"

Then the SOLDIER runs at Cloud with his sword. The SOLDIER strikes at Cloud but with lightning fast speed Cloud slashes the SOLDIER across the chest. The SOLDIER falls to the ground and stops moving. Cloud then asks the man again.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Replies the man shocked at Cloud's strength

Cloud puts his sword back up and walks back to the inn.

He walks back into the room and Tifa says.

"Oh, you're back."

Instead of wearing her black clothes she was wearing a green long skirt with slits on the sides and a white short-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah but I ran into a SOLDIER on the way back."

"Well it's no surprise considering that they went into same portal as us."

"Yeah but there was only one though."

"Could've been a recon or something."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well this town seems peaceful, so what do you wanna do?" Cloud continues

"Hmmm… well lets get something to eat first." Answers Tifa

They walk back down stairs and order steak and potatoes. After they finish eating they ask for the price.

"20 rupees please." The waitress says

"Umm… will theses work?" says Cloud pulling out some coins (not sure if its coins or dollars im going with coins.)

"I'm sorry but that wont do."

"Its okay I got it." Says a young man giving the waitress some rupees

"Thank you." Says Tifa

"No problem" says the man

"Well you guys must be foreign or something because we don't pay with coins."

"Yeah foreign" says Cloud

"Well my name's Link what's yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am REALLY SORRY for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter, but it leaves a good opening for the next. I'm thinking about adding a OC(original character) to the story. I need your reviews to tell me if you want me to or not please REVIEW.

Chapter 3: The boy in green

Link looked 18; he had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pointy ears, and wore a green tunic over his white long-sleeved shirt. He also had white pants, brown leather gloves, and brown boots.

"I'm Cloud." Says Cloud

"I'm Tifa." Says Tifa holding her hand out

"Nice to meet you." Says Link shaking her hand

When shaking his hand Tifa noticed that there was a symbol on his hand. It was three triangle put together to make one triangle with a space in the middle that looked like an upside down triangle. The top and right ones were a faint gold and the left one was a bright gold.

"Umm… what is that symbol?" asks Tifa looking at the mark

"Hmmm? Oh this, this is the Triforce."

"The Triforce?"

"Yeah it's an object that grants you the ultimate power, I have the Triforce of Courage."

"Where are the other two?" asks Tifa

"One is kept in the castle and is wielded by the Princess Zelda, the Triforce of Wisdom. And one is kept in the Temple of Time, the Triforce of Power."

"Then couldn't you just go and get those?" asks Cloud

"Yeah I guess you could but I'm not the type to charge into a castle." Answers Link

"Anyway, you guys are new here do you want me to show you around?" continues Link

"Yeah I guess that would be good we barely know our way around here." Says Cloud

"Good lets go, then." Says Link

Cloud, Link, and Tifa walk into the streets. The street was crowded and you could be easily get lost in the thick of it. Link showed them around town and Cloud and Tifa got used to the surroundings. After Link showed them around it was night. The street was silent, empty, and glowing. The light of the moon reflected off the cobblestone streets, the lampposts illuminated the streets a dim yellow. Then suddenly the posts turned off and only the moonlight provided light. Cloud looks around cautiously and hears a scraping sound. The sound came from above. On the roof of a building was a glowing white creature. A white aura surrounded it, and it was also completely white its eyes were black shaped like diamonds and was black. It had giant claws, malformed feet and a mouth that had razor sharp teeth. One more appeared on a building opposite from the first one. Both jumped at Link, Cloud, and Tifa ready to attack…


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people this chapter is also short but its a fight scene so I hope it wont be too boring. And There wont be much detail in the surrounding, sorry. Please review

**Disclamer:** I dont own FFVII or Ledgend of Zelda they belong to Square Enix and Nintendo except anything I make up.

Chapter 4: Broken Sword

The creatures jump at Cloud as he draws his sword in defense. He cuts one halfway across the chest. But the creature mends the cut instantly. Cloud gets ready to attack again, but is amazed at how the cut was mended. The creature jumps at Cloud again, but is knocked back by a fire spell. It falls back and then Tifa charges at one creature pounding it with her fists. The creatures fall to the ground and stay still. Link pulls out his sword and shield ready to attack. The creatures get up quickly and speed past Cloud and Tifa and strike at Link. Link blocks with his shield and stabs one creature through the chest. He then cuts down and cuts the creature partially in half. He then spin attacks and cuts one creature in half. They fall to the ground but put themselves together again and now charge at Cloud. One grabs Clouds sword and the other knocks Cloud away. Together they break Cloud's sword cleanly in half. Cloud gets back up and grabs one creature by the neck slamming it into the ground. He takes the broken blade (doesn't have the hilt) and stabs the creature through the head. He then takes the other part of the blade (has the hilt) and cuts the other creatures head off. The creatures split into tiny particles and float into the air.

"Looks like the only way to kill them is to stab or cut off their head." Says Cloud picking up one part of his sword

"But Cloud your sword…" says Tifa looking at the broken sword

"Don't worry I'm sure that a blacksmith will be able to repair it." Says Cloud smiling trying to make Tifa not worry

"Yeah, but I know a blacksmith that'll be much better." Says Link

"Who's that?" ask Tifa

"We'll go there tomorrow." Says Link

"Lets meet in front of the City Gate." He continues

"Ok" says Cloud

They walk back to the inn and Link goes his separate way. Walking back into the room Tifa now remembers that there's only one bed. She starts to think about what to do.

"_What do I do? There's only one bed and there's two of us. What do I do?" _

Cloud walks over to a couch and says:

"I'll sleep here you can sleep on the bed."

"Huh? Oh… ok." She said still lost in thought and relieved

Before Tifa knew it Cloud was already asleep. She changed into a sleeping gown and went to sleep.


End file.
